<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feathers. by LocalBoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474430">Feathers.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalBoop/pseuds/LocalBoop'>LocalBoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Faunus Qrow Branwen, M/M, Qrow is a crow faunus, These two are so cute omg, Valentine's Day, hehe, i love these two, like I will die for them, plucking feathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalBoop/pseuds/LocalBoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow winced as he plucked a feather from his wings, watching it fall to the floor. </p><p>He always plucked his feathers from his wings when Clover wasn't home.</p><p>He just hadn't expected Clover to come home early.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feathers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/gifts">Beware_The_Tristero</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Beware_The_Tristero. Hope you and other readers like it!</p><p>I would have written this on Valentine’s day but since I was busy with other fics...yea...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qrow stood in front of the mirror, holding a pair of tweezers and plucking a few feathers from his wings. He was a Faunus, a crow Faunus, to be exact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He...He didn’t entirely like being a Faunus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wings always got in the way of everything! It always hurt if he put his shirt on wrong- and he literally had to cut holes in the back of his shirt. He couldn’t stand properly because his wings were so heavy. And he left feathers everywhere. There were so many more reasons!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, plucking his feathers didn’t change everything, but at least he wouldn’t leave feathers everywhere he went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and his boyfriend, Clover, lived in a suite in Atlas Academy. Qrow always made sure to pluck his feathers when Clover was on a mission, and he was on a mission with Elm. Knowing Elm, it was probably gonna take an extra hour for Clover to come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always made sure the kids were doing something so they wouldn’t accidentally see Qrow plucking his feathers. Ruby and Yang were going against Vine and Harriet playing video games in the common room. Vine was surprisingly fun when not working. Blake and Marrow were probably talking about Faunus. Ren and Nora were baking. Oscar and Jaune were snuggled up watching a movie, and Weiss was probably with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, no one would see him pluck his feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt kinda bad doing it, though. Marrow and Blake were in a way, fine with being Faunus. They were proud of who they were. And they couldn’t do anything about their traits. Other than Blake who could hide hers with a bow. He should have been fine with it too, but he just couldn’t stop himself from plucking feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost like a habit now. Something he was forced to do. Something he couldn’t stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He twisted his back a little to see his wings in the mirror and winced as he plucked another feather. It was quite painful, but since he was used to it, it went away after a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other wince blocked out the sound of the door opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow spun around when he heard footsteps come into the bedroom, “ H-Hey, Cloves..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Clover went on a mission with Elm, it would have taken an extra hour then how much it usually takes. But, Clover wanted to get Qrow something for Valentine’s Day and of course Elm wasn’t gonna hold him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hadn’t expected to walk in on Qrow shirtless, in front of a mirror, tweezers in his hand, and feathers on the ground or dresser, “ Qrow?” He slowly walked up to him, reaching his hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow turned around, too ashamed to face Clover. Clover loved his feathers, his wings, everything about him. He couldn’t bear to look into those adorable yet disappointed seafoam eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt cold arms wrap around his waist from behind. Clover was in the Tundra for an hour, so of course his arms were cold to Qrow but Clover acted like a 200-kilowatt space heater for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a pretty odd position, seeing as Clover couldn’t press his chest against Qrow’s back because of his wings, but he was fine with it. He reached his up to Qrow’s, taking the tweezers away and placing them onto the dresser. He then retracted his arms, putting them on his corvid lovers shoulders to turn him around. “ You know I love them, right? We all do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I don’t.” Qrow whispered, still not daring to look into his eyes. “ You don’t know what it’s like, Clover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Qrow…” Clover put his hand on his chin, tilting his head up to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow felt a familiar prick in his eyes when his met sparkling seafoam ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No, I don’t know what it’s like. And I will never know what it’s like. But I love you for who you are, and always will. Doesn’t matter if you're a Faunus, human, or whatever! I’ll always love you. You and your feathers are beautiful, birdie.” He smiled, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow gave a small smile and quickly turned around, his smile faltering when he looked back at the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second, he saw himself as just a human. Not a Faunus. Just Human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who...who was he if he wasn’t a Faunus? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to be proud of who he was. Just like Marrow and Blake we're.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was fully smiling and melted when Clover was petting over his wings and he was in pure bliss. He loved it when Clover petted his wings like this, the touch so gentle and pure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow used to be afraid when anyone or anything even touched or brushed past his wings. Sometimes Summer’s cape would flutter in the wind, hitting his wings. Summer would apologize immediately when he froze and took off her cape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now look at him, letting Clover touch his wings and being so happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ooo~ right there.” Qrow purred when Clover started massaging the area around his wings. Clover chuckled and kept massaging the area by his wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow whined when Clover stopped moving his hands around but then smiled when a single long stem rose came into sight. “ Happy Valentine’s Day.” Clover said, below his breath, then placed a kiss on Qrow’s cheek and Qrow melted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow glanced at the plucked fallen feathers on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was Qrow Branwen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wings were a part of who he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was a Faunus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A proud Faunus.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’ALL I’M SORRY IF THIS SUCKED.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>